Unknown but will be Found
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Yukino has a secret but how long will she be able to keep it to herself before trouble comes? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yukino was on the run. She had been on the run for so long but she held her stomach to her and looked at it.

"It's okay, you're safe. Mommy is here."

Yukino felt a small kick in her stomach then she got to a phone and dialed.

'Please, pick up.'

After a couple of rings the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Sorano, it's me."

"Yukino? Yukino, where are you?"

"I'm at the boarder of Fiore."

"Alright, I'm coming to get you."

"Wait; please stay on the phone with me."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"What happened? What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a cloak."

"Alright, where have you been for almost a year? You vanished without a trace."

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Yukino didn't have to wait too long when she saw that her older sister had come to her rescue.

"Yukino!"

Yukino looked at her then Sorano held her close.

"What happened to you?"

Sorano looked down then her eyes widened when she saw that her little sister was with child.

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, the baby is coming."

Sorano nodded then rushed Yukino to the closest hospital.

 **(In the delivery room)**

Yukino was on the bed and Sorano was holding her hand firmly as Yukino was pushing her child out of her body.

"This hurts."

"You can do this, Yukino."

The childbirth went on for another 15 minutes before a small baby cry was heard. Yukino looked up at Sorano who was holding the newborn.

"The baby's a girl."

"Let me see her."

Yukino held her daughter in her arms and smiled.

"She's perfect."

"What are you going to name her?"

Yukino just looked at her baby who was looking at her then smiled.

"Vesper."

 **7 years later**

Yukino was at her home. She was getting ready for work then went to the other bedroom.

"Alright Vesper, it's time to wake up."

A little girl about the age of 7 opened her eyes and looked up.

"Good morning, Mommy."

Yukino went to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Vesper sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had sleek black hair and she had two eye color. One eye was green while the other was brown. Her skin tone was a shade darker than Yukino's but she never really brought it up.

"Mommy?"

"I have an errand to run but don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay then."

Yukino rubbed her head then left out of the room.

After Yukino left the house to her job for a meeting she couldn't help but think about her daughter.

Yukino had given birth to Vesper and it's been the two of them since then, well sort of. From time to time Sorano would look after her niece.

Yukino was happy that Sorano was willing to agree to keep the promise of not tell Vesper who her father was, otherwise Vesper would ask to meet them and Yukino wasn't ready for it. At least not yet but she wasn't sure if she'll ever be ready for that day and she hoped that it didn't come so soon.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a large building and a woman with long green hair smiled.

"Where is Minerva?"

Another woman that had black hair was reading the book.

"She's heading out for her mission that you just sent her on. She'll be waiting for your orders in an hour. She's on the flight now."

"Excellent. Her mission will be the perfect start for a world war to start."

The other woman nodded.

 **AN: So short but hopefully longer chapters in the future. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva was in her hotel room and had Kyouka on the phone.

"What is my mission?"

"Place the bombs everywhere in a map formation have them set and timer for the last one."

"For how long?"

"Four days."

"Consider the job done."

With that the call was over and Minerva got out her brief case and opened it. She smiled at all the bombs that were neatly stacked in there.

"More than 250 for each case, perfect."

With that Minerva closed the case and left her hotel room and made her way to the center of the city.

As she was there Minerva began to place bombs all over the place without anyone noticing. She made sure that each bomb was connected to the next on but only hoped to herself that an pest wouldn't set them off.

"I can't wait for the show."

 **Elsewhere**

Yukino was on her way home and had picked Vesper up.

"Let's get snacks for tonight."

"Okay."

As they were in a store Vesper looked at the many treats but then she noticed something and looked behind her when she saw Minerva walking by. Vesper looked behind her but no one was there then she went to her mother and Yukino was at the counter to buy the snacks.

When they were done Vesper didn't say anything then arrived back home.

When they got home they began watching movies and had snacks.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What did my father look like?"

Yukino placed her hand on her daughter's head."

"You like just like her. She had green eyes and black hair, as well."

"How come you never mentioned her?"

Yukino looked away.

"I don't know where she is."

"Okay."

Yukino looked at her daughter then brought her close to her then they went back to watching the movie.

The movie that they were watching was a funny family movie. When it was over Yukino saw that Vesper had fallen asleep on her then Yukino carried Vesper to her room.

"Sweet dreams, Vesper."

Yukino leaned closer and kissed her daughter on the forehead. After that she went to her room and went to sleep.

 **At the hotel.**

Minerva was on her laptop and was looking at the map of the city of her bombs that she had set up. She smiled when a quarter had been covered then she got a call from Kyouka, her boss.

"Very good, Minerva."

"…."

"For tomorrow I want you to break in every medical center and hospital and get all strong pain kills and have them stored. After that, take them to the ship so that Lamy can store them into the lab."

"Understood. Should I set up bombs near the beach as well?"

"No. on the day of the bombs to go off I want a few bombs to go off in the ocean that way the people will run and die like the pest they are."

"…"

"If you want, feel free to rub a bank before setting off the bombs."

Minerva smiled.

"Will do."

With that the call was over and Minerva looked up how many hospitals and medical centers there and saw that there weren't that many then she began to write down all painkillers that were strong.

When she was done Minerva looked at a number that she had written while she was at the store then she thought to herself.

'If this is really Yukino, then who was that little girl with her?'

Minerva put the number down next to her laptop then she got ready for bed.

"I'm certain that I'll get my answer in the morning."

With that Minerva went to sleep.

 **The next day**

Yukino was at work and Vesper was home. She then heard the phone ringing and went to it.

"Hello, Aguria Residence."

"Yes, I'm calling for Ms. Yukino Aguria."

"Mommy's busy at work right now, may I take a message?"

"Sure. I'm a friend of hers and I was hoping to catch up with her."

"Okay, I'll let her know when she comes home, Miss…"

"Minerva Orland."

"Okay, I'll let her know."

"Thank you."

With that the call was over and Minerva stood up from her chair that she sat on and looked at the cell phone.

"I can't believe it, Yukino's a mother now? But how?"

Minerva put the phone in her pocket then put on her coat.

"I'll deal with it later, for now I have work to do."

 **With Yukino**

Yukino was on her way home but she sensed that something was wrong as if something she dreaded was coming to her.

When she got home Vesper ran to her.

"Mommy."

"Vesper, is something wrong?"

Vesper smiled at her.

"A lady called for you today."

Yukino blinked.

"Is that so? Who?"

"A lady named Ms. Minerva Orland."

When Yukino heard that name the look of dread was all over her face.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Yukino looked at her daughter.

"Vesper, pack your things. You and I have to go."

Vesper blinked.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain come on."

They both went upstairs and began packing their things.

'Please don't let Minerva find us so quickly.'

As they were on the road Yukino had the radio on and soon enough there were news about a woman on the loose raiding hospitals and that she was in a police chase. Yukino then drove away from the city and Vesper looked at her.

"Mommy? Where are we going?"

"We have to stay out of the city for a couple of days."

Vesper nodded then laid down as she slept in the backseat of the car.

 **With Minerva**

When Minerva got to her car she smiled at a thought of hers.

"Knowing Yukino, she's heading out of the city knowing that I will hunt her down. She hasn't changed a bit."

Minerva then tossed a small grenade then drove away from the cops that were chasing her.

"I will get you, Yukino. I also want to meet your little one, as well."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! How will Minerva find Yukino, stay tuned to find out and let me know what you think.**


End file.
